User blog:Telmen Temkka/The Final Destination Fan Fiction idea (Please Comment)
Opening disaster: Gas explosion at the Beach'! 80's. *CHARACTERS (DEATH LIST) : They are classmates of highschool. -Jas"Jasper" Horpitt - Melinda's boyfriend. He is visionary and ninth survivor to die. -Fame"Famela" Morganet - Melinda's bestfriend. Eigth survivor to die. -Melinda Morning - Jasper's girlfriend. Tenth survivor to die. Because she skipped the death. -Tom"Tompson" Marchell - Savanda's boyfriend. Seventh survivor to die. -Arina Leuron - Stranger follower of Tompson and Savanda on motorbike. She is sixth survivor to die. -Jade Howlett - Arina's friend to follow Tompson's motorbike. She is fifth survivor to die. -Margie Julias - Harry's girlfriend. Fourth survivor to die. -Harry Millanow - Margie's boyfriend. Third survivor to die. -Kim"Kemeny" Fington - Harry's bestfriend. Second survivor to die. -Savanda Nyll - Tompson girlfriend. First survivor to die. -Kitty Opalstone - Kemeny's girlfriend. Dead casualty of gas explosion. *OPENING DISASTER: At the Beach party, Boys are happy and girls dancing on a floor. Sudden gas explosion killing everyone. Jasper's friends too in his vision. NOTES: 1.There had nine gas in the wooden house. Each gas numbered 20'(20*9=180)'. 2.Jasper and his friends dead in his premonition: -Savanda - incinerated by first gas explosion in Jasper's vision. -Kemeny - bisected by flying wooden log of wooden house during her run in Jasper's vision. -Harry - throwed by next gas explosion to impale by umbrella in Jasper's vision. -Margie - throwed by second gas explosion to fell on a sea to back broke in Jasper's vision. -Tompson - incinerated by third gas explosion in Jasper's vision. -Famela - crushed by flying bus during her run in Jasper's vision. -During other gases explode, Jasper and Melinda obliterated by mega explosion in Jasper's vision to wake up from premonition in the moving car. He was drived the car. The car run away on a wrong way to save her friend's life from perchance disaster. Tompson and Savanda followed the car. But 2 stranger famale motorbiker followed them to enjoy. They argued about Jasper's premonition. But Jasper's promonition has been real. 3.Premonition music is "???????????"on his radio. 4.They went to the Hotel Wynorski located so far from Beach'! 80's by their car for escape perchance disaster. -Hotel Wynorski is name shared Hunt Wynorski's last name from The Final Destination . -Beach! 80's named 180 number. Beach'! 80s >>> '! 80''' like 180. *REAL DEATHS: 1.Savanda Nyll:Savanda kissing her boyfriend Tompson outside Hotel. After she said "Sorry for leave you, but we are can't recouple by anyone's fuckin factor", falling smashed window landed her head. Big piece of window smashed on the her head and little pieces stabbed her mouth and left eye. Note: Window fell off from herself room. Because she accidentally step on the curtain to release a bolt of curtain rod. After she get out her room, curtain rod hitted a window to broke. 2.Kemeny Fington: Kemeny had a argument with his friends. Because her girlfriend, Kitty was killed by explosion. After he said "If it is my turn now, death will behead me now.", metal Beach! 80's advertisement fell to decapitate from diagonal. Note: The Truck parking on the declivity land. Suddenly, truck run over the advertisement pole to fall a pole and decapitate him. 3.Harry Millanow:' I need his dead idea...' 4.Margie Julias: Melinda's fourth random photo show her death.Photo shows Vision hairsalon advertisement. And thats image of eye and scissors. At the her home, she did houseworks. During ironning her clothes, leg of a ironning board broke to fall iron on a her leg and incinerate her leg. She crawled, sceamed and lay down near kitchen wardrobe. A scissors on a kitchen wardrobe to nearly fall down. But she hitted the wardrobe to fall a scissors on her right eye. Scissors levered her right eye to pop out. Note: A Ironning board was wooden. Leg of ironning board is little broken by basketball hit. After Margie putted iron on ironning board, Ironning board couldn't bear an iron. 5.Jade Howlett and Arina Leuron: They were on the hospital roop. And hospital building has declivity shaped desighn. They prefared to suicide at the correct time to their death. After jump and fall, Jade's stomache to be dragged to disemboweled by building surface. And Arina fell off to impaled through the mouth to head by hospital flagpole. Note: They're non-speaking characters. They aren't Jasper's friends and they are followers of Tompson and Savanda on the motorbike. 5.Tompson Marchell: His death occured in the house. Because he went to save Margie with Melinda and Jas...plz give me ideas for his death. 6.Melinda Morning's skipped death: She must kill by wood logs. Because woods on her random photograph is show her death. At the night, Melinda and Jasper encountered woodchipper and wood logs after Tompsons death. Although they were ran, car explode to blast a wood. Flying wood hitted Melinda to woodchipper for obliterated her. Jasper saw her death to terrify. But it was only premonition. Jasper waked up during Tompson's death at the house. Jasper told Melinda about his premonition to waited for car explosion. After explosion end, they get out house and she skipped her death. 7.Famela, Melinda and Jasper's death: 2 days later, Famela, Melinda, Jasper and Jasper's friend Andy at the Andy's work. But Melinda saw woods on the logtruck like woods on her photo. Suddenly, truck reinless moved to highway. During truck move "Highway to Hell" played on the Jasper's car radio. Jasper, Famela and Melinda went to Route 23 highway for find the truck. They saw adwertisements of Beach! 80's, Hotel Wynorski and Vision hairsalon on the road. Then they found the truck. But Famela get out the car and run away to the truck, one of logs on the truck crush Famela's chest to kill. And a log blast to obliterated Jasper and Melinda's upper portion of body. Then truck made a disaster to kill many people. It's end exactly before start of Kimberly's Final Destination. Note: Its continues Final Destination 2. *PICTURES: Coming Soon, I will draw the designs of this fan fiction. Category:Blog posts